


铁月亮

by MadMirror



Series: A la recherche du temps perdu [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 离家出走的维吉尔回来了。





	铁月亮

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇仍然是和平if，在时间上大概对应3代，两人17-18岁的样子。一些合意，以及一些分歧。

维吉尔回家的时候，但丁正在壁炉的暖意笼罩中昏昏欲睡。伊娃已经休息了，书房的灯亮着，起居室里只有但丁一个人，枕着炉火燃烧的噼啪声躺在沙发上。他听到大门很轻地响了一声，夹着寒意的空气从门缝里漏进来，但随即就被关上的门隔绝，仿佛是这冬夜的一个幻觉。

但丁揉揉眼睛，从沙发上坐起来。越过靠背他看到刚刚走进来的那个人，肩膀上的雪粒似乎还没融化干净，和房子里温暖的色调格格不入，那头被风吹乱的银发里也有一些雪水流下来，让发梢略微垂落在脸上。他就那么站在门口，目光飘过来，但丁看到他的睫毛甚至也是湿的。

“维吉尔……”

他越过沙发，快速走到他的面前。直到一股微弱而凉的血腥气钻进但丁的鼻孔，他才注意到维吉尔身上的血迹，有些已经干涸，有些正在较高的室温下慢慢解冻，泛着湿润的光。那是魔物的气味，衣服很完整表明维吉尔并没有受伤，这让但丁感到一点安慰——只有一点点。

“我他妈还以为你死在外面了！”但丁一把揪住维吉尔的领子，脸上的表情说不清是愤怒还是担忧，“整整一个星期……”

“别出声。”

维吉尔简单地说，他的声音有些沙哑，就像他已经很长时间没有说过话了。然后他们接吻。但丁感觉自己的体温难以穿透维吉尔湿冷的外套，只有被含在那双冰凉薄唇之间的舌尖触碰到了他真实的温暖，他们尽量安静地拥抱着，连呼吸都克制得被窗外隐约呼啸的风声盖过。但丁后知后觉地想到应该让他把湿衣服脱下来，可是维吉尔把他抱得如此的紧，不仅难以挣脱，甚至无法让双唇拉开能够说话的距离，他被禁锢在毫不掩饰的欲望中，神智逐渐迷失。直到这地步但丁才意识到自己有多想他，一个星期的分离使他几乎丢失了那一丝神秘的心灵感应，以至于怀疑维吉尔是否还活着——现在他回来了。直到他们结束了这个吻，但丁长久凝视着维吉尔，终于能认真地端详他的脸。

火焰在壁炉里做着无规律的舞蹈，让两人相拥的身影似乎都在不断跳动，神奇的是，维吉尔的脸却始终笼罩在温和而稳定的光辉中。然后他疲惫地笑了笑，眼角温和的弧度让但丁心里微微一颤，像冻伤而麻木的肢体终于恢复知觉，体温带着难忍的麻痒席卷神经。一时间他心跳加速，血液涌流声漫上耳畔，他张了张嘴却不知道该说什么，而维吉尔捏了一下但丁的肩膀，意味不明地摇摇头，接着就转身向自己的房间走去，湿透的靴子小心地避开了楼梯前干净的织花地毯。

起居室里重归寂静。潮水般的耳鸣退去，但丁站在原地，他的怀中还残留着风雪的气息。

 

等父母发现失踪一周的长子回到家中，已经是第二天了。斯巴达并没有什么特别的反应，他一向相信孩子们能处理好自己的事情，伊娃虽然担心却也无可奈何，只是叮嘱他至少应该给家里报一下平安。维吉尔用“遇到了一些麻烦”的解释轻描淡写地抵挡了家长的说教，但是当母亲询问他有没有受伤时，但丁依然看到他的兄长脸上有愧疚的神色一闪而过。

这让他莫名地松了口气。一丝微妙的隔阂感暂时消散，他确定维吉尔还是他所熟悉的人。可是分明又有什么东西改变了，不，不是那种长时间不见的短暂尴尬。他们长到这个年龄，确实都不曾分开过这么久，但那不是主要原因。不知从什么时候开始维吉尔经常消失，先是夜不归宿，然后是一两天的不知所踪，而这次他消失了整整一周，回来的时候还带着满身令人不安的气息——他变得有些阴郁，沉默时的样子让但丁想到父亲生气或沉思的表情，可是当他抬起头让但丁看到他的眼睛，那种阴郁又仿佛从未存在过，注视他的双眼依旧有清澈而平静的温柔，不曾改变。

谁知道呢，也许应该找机会问问他，但丁想。顺便做点别的。

 

当夜幕又一次降临，但丁在浴室里冲着水发呆。月光是那么亮，被未融的积雪辉映，甚至驱散了夜的黑暗，带着寒意的光明倾泻在室内的地面。这时他听到由远及近的脚步声，维吉尔走到门口，未做停留地推门进来，但丁看着他有条不紊地脱掉身上的睡衣放在一边，苍白的身体在月光下呈现一种近似金属的冰冷光泽。对即将发生的事情的认知让但丁立刻清醒，几乎就在维吉尔向他走过来的同时，他感到自己硬了。

维吉尔径直走到但丁面前，花洒的下方，任由洒落的温水将头发和身体淋湿。没有多余的开场白，借着夜色和水流声的掩护，两双相似的薄唇饥渴地贴在一起，丝毫不打算克制地挥霍着结合的欲望，但丁又兴奋又紧张，险些咬了自己的舌头。

“你疯了。”终于分开的时候，但丁小声说，“妈妈还醒着……”

“别怕，但丁。”维吉尔对他笑了笑，手环住但丁赤裸的腰身，嘴唇贴着耳边，“我们是恶魔。”

“……”

但丁耸耸肩不再说话，他闭上眼睛，感受着维吉尔的手指追逐着一串水珠的轨迹沿着脊椎滑下。斯巴达家两个孩子隐秘的乱伦关系从青春期的开端持续至今，足以让他们对彼此身上每一处敏感点了如指掌，如同双胞胎天生的默契，而铁锈色的月亮在窗外静静照耀着，她的冰冷光辉仿佛能够穿透过去和未来，已在沉默中洞悉了两人纠缠的一生。

维吉尔的手掌带着明显高于水温的热力贴在但丁后腰，把他朝自己拉近一点，年轻的肉体相互挤压着试图缓解肌肤的饥渴，却让心火燃烧得更加猛烈，他们都还没到能够享受漫长前戏的年龄，几个回合的简单爱抚之后就直奔主题。但丁转过身去趴在墙上，背对维吉尔的姿势让他隐约不安，因此他握住维吉尔的左手按在自己胸口，试图获得一点连接感。维吉尔正把湿了的手指往他身体里挤进去，他靠得很近，但丁能感到他的性器正紧贴着自己的臀部，烫得让他难耐。

“直接进来，你是不行吗？”他压低声音，扭头对维吉尔说。他的哥哥皱了皱眉，显然对这种老套挑衅无动于衷，手指保持着原先的节奏在肠道里抽插按压。这个人连做爱都带着一副优雅的派头……不过这印象并不太准确，但丁记得有几次他们搞得到处是血，那时候的维吉尔就毫无风度可言，更像是但丁的镜像，即使在性爱这件事上也要拼命争个高低。他也让但丁进入过几次，可能是不怎么喜欢失控的感觉，每次被但丁压着干到射了自己一身之后，维吉尔都肯定会变本加厉地讨回来，比起做爱简直就是报复。有时但丁觉得那样很刺激，但是次数一多，他也对复杂程度翻倍的现场清理工作感到厌倦。

维吉尔已经撤出了手指，并靠近亲吻但丁的耳后，趁着那一阵失神的痉挛把自己送进他的身体。他扶着但丁的腰很慢地一点点向里顶，但丁恨死了他那有条不紊的作风，却又一时说不出什么话来，只能咬牙忍受着，无意识地把自己的身体往维吉尔怀里送。这投怀送抱的热情多少感染了维吉尔，一点明亮的光芒在心头亮起——他知道但丁想念他。从肌肉的震颤和低声的喘息中，维吉尔就能读出这身体所要表达的情绪，完全如同他自己的身体那样熟悉，因此他知道，自己也同样想念但丁。认识到这个事实的同时，情欲以一种难以忍受的方式燃烧起来。

他没敢太快。较为克制的动作让两个人反而更兴奋，但丁上半身贴着墙壁，乳头压在冰凉的瓷砖上，随着身后顶进去的节奏被挤压得胀痛。虽然很想多温存一会，可是考虑到当下条件的特殊，维吉尔打算速战速决，他捞住但丁的腰防止他站不稳，埋在体内的性器准确而重地碾过敏感点，逼得但丁从齿缝里吸进一口气，又随着极小声的呻吟颤抖地吐出来。维吉尔看到但丁握紧拳头，轻轻地在墙壁上砸了一下，他攥住那只手拉过来，和他十指相扣。但丁几乎立刻就反手握住了他的手，一丝神秘的力量在他们交握的掌心里传递着，像一股躁动的热流，连接着两个人跳动的脉搏。

“我们是恶魔。”维吉尔突然又说了一次。但丁这才发觉这句话的语气中似有一种病态的喜悦，维吉尔整个人的气质正是因此而有所改变。他意识到在维吉尔离开的这一周内有事情发生了，一些让他对自己的恶魔身份进一步认同的事情，甚至但丁自己都被这种改变所影响——可他眼下没法细想。目标明确而更加猛烈的攻势让但丁颤抖着咬住自己的手指，大半体重都靠维吉尔的手臂支撑，他感觉有什么东西在体内生长起来，让骨头都发酸。

如果此刻但丁睁开眼睛，他将看到明亮的瓷砖墙壁上映出他自己闪动着血红光芒的双眼。细小的暗红色鳞片在脖颈上隐约浮现，维吉尔缓慢地舔过它们，舌尖被刮得刺痛，那种刺痛让他无比满足，这让他确认但丁是这个世界上唯一与自己相同的人。所以他不会放开但丁，即使他愚蠢，软弱，中庸——太像人类，可是早晚他也会明白，自己血统中强大的一半终将吞噬弱小的另一半。

在那之前，维吉尔允许他依赖自己。

但丁无论是对自己身体的异变还是维吉尔的想法都一无所知，他感到了魔力充盈造成的晕眩，却被肉体的快感冲昏头脑将两者混为一谈，狂野的本能在血管中愈燃愈烈，几乎要冲破躯体。剧烈的高潮将意识熔断了几秒，他听见自己喊出维吉尔名字的声音被亲吻封住，在胸腔里闷成微弱的呜咽。

魔化的特征逐渐消失，意识恢复清晰之后，但丁隐约想起刚才好像发生了一些事情，却一时也想不清楚，于是他什么都没有说。他们在花洒下相对而站，沾着沐浴露的手掌抚过彼此的身体，清洗掉那些暧昧的痕迹。尽管情欲的热度已经散去了，但丁望着维吉尔低垂的眼睑和滴水的发梢，还是忍不住再次贴近并亲吻了他的嘴唇，用一种纯洁的方式停留在上面。维吉尔没有推开他，只是安静地接受，月亮窥视着他们，也保护着他们，对于这秘而不宣的情感，她是此刻唯一的见证。

 

花洒被关掉了，持续滴着水，频率越来越慢。但丁擦着头发从毛巾的边缘下对着维吉尔笑，后者盯着他看了好一会，绷紧的嘴角也慢慢舒展开一个相似的笑容。维吉尔擦干身体，拿起放在旁边的睡衣穿上，打开门谨慎地张望了一下，回头对但丁做了个“保持安静，赶紧过来”的手势。走廊里暖黄的灯光从打开的门缝里挨挨挤挤地洒进来，和冰凉的月光缠绵着跌落在一起，仿佛两个世界温柔地在这小小的浴室里交融。

但丁的心情突然轻松起来。他把浴巾随便裹在腰间，抬腿跟上。

 

end


End file.
